


restless mornings

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Or: after the Final Agni Kai.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	restless mornings

Katara’s hurt hearts. Katara’s heart wants to thud and fall out of her chest—Katara’s heart does not feel like it belongs in her body.

The feelings coursing through her veins are notably foreign and she does not want them. She does not want to be anything more than what she is. She does not want anything more than the fate she has been handed.

She does not want to think about being more than herself. The comet still hangs overhead. It’s still the morning. She has her hand on Zuko’s back. Why does her heart hurt?

Perhaps because she has taken on the struggle of his.

Katara needs Aang to win and then she needs to leave—this, here, him. She is terrified of herself and the thuds of a heartbeat next to her own.


End file.
